What Is and What Never Was
by Gardian of the Warrior
Summary: A/U set on vegeta-sei. its not your normal a/u but o well. vegeta and his friends are taken by frezia. but is frezia really the one they need to fear?
1. what was that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except pen and paper. don't sue cause u won't get much.  
  
a/n this is NOT A CROSSOVER!!! i just used some names from tenchi.Mihoshi and Washu's character is based   
on friends from school.Raura and Takeo came from the mind of olga, thanx for leting me use them!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
What Is and What Never Was  
Ch 1  
  
Raura, Washu and Mihoshi were all in a field just lookin up at the stars. This is a rare moment for the three saiyan girls.  
There life was not easy even though they lived at the palace. They were the slaves of Prince Vegeta.  
"We better get back. Veggie is gonna be hungry soon." said Washu, who was the cook. "For once I wish we could spend  
a normal day AWAY from the palace." replied Raura who was the prince's body guard. "He's a royal pain in the tail!"  
Mihoshi said coldly.  
  
"He's not that bad." came a male voice from behind them. Without looking behind them they already knew who it was.  
"Hey Trunks" (a/n: trunks is NOT related to vegeta in my fic!) "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be traning  
with Takeo and Vegie?" questioned Raura. "We finished, and he sent me to tell Washu to fix his dinner." As Washu   
got up she mumbled something to herself, "figures". "He also sent for you Mihoshi." Mihoshi got up quite annoyed.  
"What does he want now?" "I'm not really sure."  
  
Mihoshi was like the prince's 'right hand woman'. Sometimes she would spar with him. Although she was nowhere   
near being able to beat him with strength alone, it was very easy for her to outsmart him. "For once I wish he would  
get off his ass and do something for himself...besides traning!" Mihoshi said as she took to the air with Washu and  
Raura.  
  
Washu went into the kitchen to start dinner with Raura in tow. "wish I could go with them but SOME people,not menching   
any names, coughvegetacough, are to busy with their 'problems' to notice a ticked off slave. Mihoshi wasn't always mad   
but latley things between her and vegeta had changed for the worse. Coming out of Vegeta's room was Takeo, his adopted   
brother. "Het Takeo what kind of mood is monkey man in tonight?" Mihoshi asked inocently enough. "How old are you mi?"  
"17 why?" He didn't answer her he just shook his head and walked away. "Strange" she mumbled to herself as she walked into  
the prince's chambers.  
  
"What cha want veggie?" "Damnit woman don't call me that!" he snapped at her. "You like it and you know it!" she shot back. He 'humphed'  
and continued. "I called you cause I need to know what the meeting this morning was about." "You didn't pay attention?!" she yelled getting  
angrier by the second. "What do you think onna?" Mihoshi growled then began to read the list about the meeting. "The king needs warriors to   
invade another planet... blah blah blah. Nothing really new..." She was cut off by what she read next. "Oh my kami!! hahahahahahahahaha"  
She couldn't help it. "May I ask what in the hell is so funny onna?!" a rather confused prince asked. "It says that before you are crowned king  
that you must find a mate." she busted out laughing agin, this time falling to the floor in fits of laughter. "And what is so funny about that?"   
"I'm sorry but I just don't see you with a mate. I mean all you do is train, eat, and bitch at me."  
  
When Mihoshi had quite laughing and stood back up she noticed the look vegeta was giving her. His deep ebony eyes boring holes into her crystal  
ones. Suddenly chills shot up her spine as she turned around only to find vegeta there holding her tail in a gloved hand. "Let go of my tail!" she  
screamed but it was to no avail. "It makes it so much more intresting when they fight." he whisperd in her ear with his famous smirk on his face. By  
now Mihoshi's head was spinning, her tail was her weak spot and vegeta knew it. Snapping back into reality Mihoshi cought on to what he was   
trying to do so she decided to play along. "And I thought you didn't care. How sweet." Turning her around to face him he growled "you play with fire  
onna!" If he meant it as a warning she wasn't about to pay any attention to it. "What fun is it if there is no risk involved?" Mihoshi asked looking into his  
eyes, their noses touching. She was about to say something else when vegeta leaned forward and kissed her.  
When they finally pulled apart Mihoshi quickly left. "what was that?!" she asked to herself as she ran down the hall to find Washu and Raura. 


	2. I Told You

Disclaimer: I own nothin but my own ideas, which isn't much. don't own don't sue!  
  
  
What Is and What Never Was  
ch. 2  
  
  
The next couple of days went smoothly enough, however, they were not without their share of weird moments. Raura was walking to the fountain in the courtyard where Washu and Mihoshi would be waiting for her. As she walked she was thinking back to what Washu had said to her yesterday.  
  
F/B: "Raura come here a minute." "What cha want?" "Have you noticed anything differnt about the way Trunks has been acting towards you lately?" Raura thought on it for a while then answered, "No why??" "Please tell me your joking?!" "No I'm not!" "Raura! How can you not notice? Even Mihoshi cought on!" "NANI??!!" "Trunks likes you!!" end F/B  
  
She had to admit he was acting pretty strange. But she liked the idea of having a mate.  
  
Washu and Mihoshi were already at the fountain by the time Raura got there. "About time you got here." "Sorry guys I lost track of time." "OK, now back to our conversation." "Before I forget, Raura are you going to fight in the tournament?" "Wouldn't miss it! What about ya'll?" "I'll be there." "Count on it!"   
  
Raura felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around just as Trunks was about to call her. "Hey Trunks." "Hey Raura can I talk to you?" "Sure" Raura replied as she walked over to him. Mihoshi andWashu tried to hear what they were saying but to no avail. Both girls looked up just in time to see Trunks kiss Raura then turn and leave.  
  
When Raura got back to them Mihoshi asked a little to eagerly, " So, what did he say?!" She didn't have to say a thing the answer was shining in her eyes. Washu spoke up, "I told you he liked you!" Finding her voice Raura said, " I guess you were right."  
  
Washu felt two strong arms wrap around her waist."Hey Washu." "Hey Takeo." turning to kiss his cheek. Raura deciding to pick on Mihoshi said,"So I guess your the only one without a mate Mi." Washu decided to join in on all hte fun. "Well from what I hear she cought the eye of our prince!" "Would you two stop it!!" Giving into temptation Takeo too joined in. "Washu is right, Vegeta has taken an intrest in you." "I'm going to kill you all."Mihoshi said in a momotone voice. "Raura" Takeo began,"did Trunks finally tell you?" "Yes he did." she stated proudly. "Well if Trunks could do it then I would expect Vegeta will be telling you how he feels soon Mi." "Die,every last one of you, just die." she spat before walking off towards the stable. 


End file.
